Mobile devices (e.g. user equipment (UE)) in heterogeneous network environments, such as LTE-Advanced network environments, may simultaneously communicate with multiple access points, which may include a primary access point, or PCell, and one or more secondary access points, or SCells. In some systems, a macro cell may serve as the PCell, the primary access point governing mobility and other control processes, and one or more SCells (small cells or other macro cells) may serve as the one or more secondary access points that are utilized for data offloading. In such example systems, the maximum transmission power for a mobile device in a subframe can be easily reached by transmitting control messages to the PCell, leaving little to no power for data transmission to the SCells. Thus, there is a need for improved power allocation management in heterogeneous network environments.